


Prompts and AUs

by WolfyPup



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dadinnit Pog?, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:07:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyPup/pseuds/WolfyPup
Summary: Just like the title says.Just prompts and AUs I have that I can’t be bothered to write myself.(due to motivational reasons and such.)
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Kudos: 32





	1. Welcome :)

Welcome to my book. :)  
Like the title, and what I assumed you came here for, is going to be filled with prompts and AUs that I cannot be bothered to write. Not that my writing is good—  
there is a chance while explaining my AU I might get carried away and write a snippet or an example and shit.  
Whatever—  
Anyways do what you want. Write or get inspired by one of the chapters? I don’t really care.  
Just make sure that I can actually see it and find it easier—  
-v-“

Also, here’s a small little key.  
Will tell you what it’s contents have.   
————————————————————  
♡Insert Text♡ - Fluff  
🖤Insert Text🖤 - Angst

So yeah there’s that. Anyways you can go to the next chapter if you want now.


	2. 🖤

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst never hurt nobody.  
> CW// Implied/Referenced Death  
> Doesn’t go into detail all that much but thought I’d add that.

https://youtu.be/Q_nx5mIzuME  
I got the idea after listening to this audio in particular 👆🏻  
Anyways, onto the idea.  
So y’know how Tommy died?? Yeah. So Dream never revived him. And Tommy was glad, 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵. A part of Tommy argued that he didn’t want to die, he deserved better, people care about him. He needs to go back. But those thoughts were quickly shut down. Cause I mean, that shit in exile just don’t go away overnight. Tommy stayed dead for 2 months, which in the void he counted up that he was dead for about 5 years. Tubbo had finally found a solution to bring Tommy back. So he did it, he brought Tommy back. But when Tommy came back he certainly wasn’t happy. And a familiar trench coat adorned his body. The brighter side of Tommy had whispered that people still cared about him, and he should stay, if not for him, for them. So Tommy did, but……  
That was proven wrong too quickly. Tommy saw how happy Tubbo was with Ranboo, how they got platonically married, how Ranboo had taken his place almost 𝘵𝘰𝘰 easily. Sometimes Tubbo spent actual time with Tommy, only to go right back to Ranboo. When Tommy tried to do something with Tubbo when Tubbo wasn’t doing “Tommy time” at the moment. He would immediately shut down the ideas.  
”𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙣𝙖 𝙝𝙤𝙡𝙙 𝙢𝙮 𝙝𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙣’𝙩.”  
“𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙙𝙤𝙣’𝙩”

Tommy gets frustrated with Tubbo with his actions of doing this repeatedly. He hated having to keep chasing after Tubbo. He hates running. He wants to stop. why can’t he just stop…?  
“𝙔𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙢𝙚 𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙖𝙧𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙙”

Tommy is tired, he doesn’t want to do this anymore. He just wants to Rest In Peace. Tubbo clearly doesn’t need him, what’s the point of him staying around? He just wants to be set free  
(This next part is kinda eh…?)  
And one day Tommy had had enough. And an argument had started up between him and Tubbo. Begging him to kill him, begging him to just end it. His existence was pain. He didn’t want to stay around anymore. So why force him to stay when he doesn’t wish to…?  
”𝙄𝙁 𝙄’𝙈 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝘼𝙇𝙇 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙉𝙀𝙀𝘿, 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙉 𝙅𝙐𝙎𝙏 𝙎𝙀𝙏 𝙈𝙀 𝙁𝙍𝙀𝙀!! 𝙄’𝙈 𝘿𝙊𝙒𝙉 𝙊𝙉 𝙈𝙔 𝙆𝙉𝙀𝙀𝙎!!”  
”𝙄𝙁 𝙔𝙊𝙐’𝙍𝙀 𝙉𝙊𝙏 𝙏𝙃𝙀 𝙊𝙉𝙀 𝙁𝙊𝙍 𝙈𝙀, 𝙏𝙃𝙀𝙉 𝙅𝙐𝙎𝙏 𝙇𝙀𝙏 𝙈𝙀 𝘽𝙀! 𝙄’𝙈 𝘽𝙀𝙂𝙂𝙄𝙉𝙂 𝙔𝙊𝙐 𝙋𝙇𝙀𝘼𝙎𝙀-!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cringing. :)


	3. Familiar AU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Familiar AU!  
> To sum it up long story short, Tommy is a Phoenix and Tommy is Wilbur’s Familar.

Familiars are a tricky concept.  
Although to sum it up,  
They are animals that you bond with and they will help protect you once a familiar bond is formed.  
If the familiar doesn’t wish to be your familiar and doesn’t like you very much, or at all in that matter, the familiar seal will be very fragile and will break on it’s own if the familiar is strong enough.  
More common animals are easier to bond with  
However  
The more mythical and rare the species is, the more difficult it is to bond with and have them become your familiar. 

Tommy was a large and powerful Phoenix made of flames and magic. A Phoenix’s feathers are very powerful and in which their feathers can heal anything.   
However to gain a feather from a Phoenix or a Phoenix hybrid is rare.   
Knowing that if the Phoenix dies, all of it’s remains will turn to ash.   
Including the magical induced feathers.  
Most Phoenixes cannot handle cold very well, and those that can stand it to and extent, cannot survive long unless their affinity as a Phoenix is specifically tied in with ice as such. Although those are even rarer than the phoenixes themselves.   
Tommy was a full on Phoenix, however an incident happened in which Tommy was forced to flee his original home, and in the end he ended up in the tundra no place for a Phoenix, he was not able to survive long in the cold, only lasting a couple hours before his eternal flame weakened and he could not travel, laying in the snow. 

Wilbur was simply traveling at the time, and he had no familiar either.   
He just couldn’t find the right one.  
He never felt connected to any animals he bonded with enough to become a familiar.   
His father was always quite insistent that he should get a familiar already, his father already had a familiar, a raven to be exact, and he seemed to always prefer his brother who had a ferocious polar bear in tow. Someone who already had a familiar and a powerful one at that. His mother, Kristen had a Griffon for a familiar and didn’t favor one over the other just because of the familiar or how strong they were. So she hadn’t minded he didn’t have one yet, after all. He ought to find the one that he felt he had a connection with. Not which one was most powerful. That was what was important as his mother taught him.   
However his father was much more different than that. More favoring of the fighter of the two and the one that also had a stronger familiar, seemingly not caring if Techno had felt a connection or not. Nor mentioning that the connection was what was important.  
Although Techno and his father— no, Phil was traveling at the time, out on an adventure of sorts when his mother died.   
He mourned for many, long painful months before getting over it. Phil only mourned for a month until moving on supposedly and going onto another adventure. Techno had shown no emotion staying with a monotone expression, however he knew his brother better than anyone else. He could tell that Techno wasn’t as uncaring as he shown. He was mourning just as bad as himself. However he just took less time to get over it. 

Anyways back to the present.  
Wilbur found a wounded Phoenix buried in the snow, it’s flame starting to die out. He quickly tried to save it, he knew a blizzard was to come soon, and there was no way it would survive. He picked it up quickly heading to shelter in a nearby cave. He nursed the Phoenix back to health and the Phoenix woken up in a couple days of taking care of it. However it wasn’t strong enough to fly. Wilbur took care of it for 3 weeks before it was ready to fly again. Wilbur planned to set it free, however the Phoenix refused to leave. The Phoenix determined to repay it’s debt, so he traveled with it across the lands and they started to bond more and more. The Phoenix would help Wilbur in battle when needed and continue traveling. Eventually Wilbur felt a strong connection to the Phoenix, he felt this was the one. And finally. A bond was formed. A bond of Familiar and Owner as most would call it. Although Wilbur hadn’t agreed as much with *those* terms, maybe it was because of how his mother taught him. The Phoenix found himself able to turn into part human unlike other familiars. Although at the end of the day the Phoenix would run out of energy/magic to stay in his human form and would rest, perched on Wilbur’s shoulder. 

His Human form had blonde hair reminiscent of Phil’s and bright baby blue eyes that glistened in the sunlight.   
He called himself, ‘Theseus’   
He said it was a name given to him a long time ago.   
Wilbur didn’t like the name very much and decided to call him, Tommy.  
Tommy always insisted that Wilbur kept one of his primary feathers with him incase something…  
Bad happened.

I had a little angst of an idea for this au:  
So basically it wouldn’t line up with canon,   
But,   
Wilbur is dead right?  
And remember when Eret and Philza was trying to resurrect him??   
Well let’s just say…  
Someone found out that Tommy had Phoenix wings. They just thought he was a hybrid, but anyhow.   
They forcefully pinned Tommy Down and painfully plucked his feathers so they could revive Wilbur. Yes they were that desperate.   
And as you could guess Wilbur was not happy, at all at his familiar’s, His Tommy’s condition.


End file.
